The Beyblading Hype
by Kyoya Tategami's fan
Summary: The World Champion Ships season two begins, All the bladders are ready and off to a new adventure. Each of them pumped and prepared to see how this one goes. (OCs needed, I will talk of those later) Disclaimer: If I owned MFB, there would have been 30 more seasons
1. Chapter 1

**Elvira says Hey, apart from the AU I was working on, I thought I needed to do something different, so this one is partially Beyblade and the rest, the plot. And yes it has Kyoya as a deuteragonist because username says it all, I am 'trying' to improve my writing, I would appreciate constructive criticism. Also, I want to make sure none of the characters are OCC. Thanks. Happy Nightmares or a Ghostly vampiric awesome day. Elli says bye.**

 **Oh and because Masamune left for team dungeons and can't be in in the FF, he is with me!**

 **Masamune: So this idiot wrote a story huh? What's the use when I am not in it?**

 **Me: Why did I even consider having you along? Anyways you are not needed. *Pushes him away, grins and leaves***

* * *

Everyone in the stadium could hear the bladder DJ yell the movement of the Beyblades to the audience. People were enthusiastic and this match was to decide the last member of Japan's representatives for the second season of the Beyblades World Championships, this time, though, more than the match, people were interested in the result, interestingly, it was nothing unanticipated.

Kyoya vs Sora—all the audience could see was Cyber Pegasus struggling to defend Leone's furious attacks, furious attacks? Kyoya wasn't even using his full strength… or any strength at all. Having seen Kyoya's real power, all that had made everyone watch the battle was getting to know Kyoya's intentions. Last time, he had refused to Join Team Japan as if it meant nothing to him but what was he up to this time? People were curious. The members weren't supposed to change but since Masamune had left Team Gan Gan Galaxy from Team Dungeons, there was no other option than to have a battle between those who had earned the highest points against the many bladders in the first battle and the second battle was against the top two. Those turned out to be a stronger more determined Sora and surprising _Kyoya_.

"King Lion Furious Blast Shot" Kyoya yelled causing a Tornado to form to form in the direction of Pegasus.

"Cyber Pegasus! Dodge it now"

It was too late Leone darted towards Pegasus and clashed with its top causing a blast of energy release up into the air. People covered their eyes, only some continued to make out what was happening while Tsubasa stood indifferent crossing his arms, Gingka's gaze, grave unlike usual, was fixed upon the stadium and Yuu was leaning against the low wall meant to keep watchers at a fixed distance.

As the blast weakened and deliberately came to an end Leone was spinning by a stopped Pegasus that's spin track had one big crack and the fusion wheel had scratches.

"And the winner is Kyoya" Shouted the Bladder DJ. Leone aimed at Kyoya's hand which rose to catch it and the match was over. Sora's eyes widened and soon he crashed down on his knees. After all, he had waited so long for this day to come when he would finally be able to stand by Gingka and battle by his side but he was not strong enough, there were many others who deserved it more than him and the proven one was this guy, Kyoya, each and every eye was on whom now and he stared straight at his defeated opponent with a face that refused to give away any expression.

"I…I can't believe it," Sora said reaching forward to take a hold of his Beyblade. "We are still weak; we have a lot to learn still"

He tightened a grip on Pegasus and lowered his eyes hurrying back at his former spot and let things progress as Kyoya made them. Benkei was sitting by Kenta yelling and boasting about Kyoya's victory while Gingka was all silent. He recalled how he had hurried to Kyoya to congratulate him only to hear he was never interested in joining him. Not this time was it happening, he was going to study the situation more carefully now.

Kyoya turned to Gingka, patiently staring at him and then stepping into his direction. Gingka rose from his seat in response never changing his expressions.

"What's this Gingka?" He asked at once confusing him. "I don't expect this from you to not welcome a new team member"

The words were neither excited nor rude but a minor complaint.

"What?" Gingka exclaimed being back to his original blunt self. "You say you are joining us?"

"Why else would I waste time battling here than doing something productive?"

"Kyoya…? KYOYA!" Gingka jumped out of the wall but before he could fall on Kyoya he stepped back making Gingka land on his face. He instantly lifted got up from the ground and shook his head.

"Listen Gingka, it is because I owe you this from last time, we fight together in the tournaments but we are still rivals keep that in mind and right after the championship is over, we will battle and I will defeat you."

"Of course we will battle and you are never defeating me, not when me and Pegasus and fighting with all we've got," Gingka said pumped and excited as usually would at such a time.

"And remember this, Whom you're going to get a defeat from is me and me alone, don't you ever lose from anyone who comes in your way, understand?"

This was the side of Kyoya, Gingka felt was the best and no he wasn't losing, not from him, not from anyone.

"You can trust me on that"

"So it's going to be Kyoya huh? This will surely be new" Tsubasa muttered to himself. "Replacing an attack Type with a defense type, we are left with an attack type, two defense types, and a stamina type. Considering that Fang Leone has strength matching Gingka's, the same levels of two parallel beys can increase the quality of Gan Gan Galaxy's battles both individuals and two-on-two battles but is Kyoya himself easier to handle, comparing to Masamune, he will be a relief _and_ a different issue as well."

"So we have Yo-yo, oh well, I am still a sub-member, no fun" Yuu said unimpressed.

"But I have a few conditions you will have to compromise with, and you have no choice but to agree with those." Said Kyoya.

"Conditions?" Asked Gingka. "Like what?"

"We can discuss that, we have a meeting set, we will be able to discuss all sorts of conditions and other alliterations we have to make." Tsubasa joined in with mildly smiling at Gingka and Kyoya. "Come to the WBBA's HQ, we will all the information there and good thing is, even if I couldn't select the countries and order of matches being a part of Japan's team, I have gone over the plans"

"Umm, how does that help?" Asked Yuu.

"Yeah well, how?" Added Gingka.

"You'll get to know" Tsubasa answered and jumped down walking past Gingka. "You get it right?" He asked Kyoya in a lowered voice.

"At least someone has sense" Kyoya replied smirking. He was perhaps a mature guy but this was going to be new for all of them, apart for having fought together against the Dark Nebula, it was going to be their first time working together.

After the final representative was announced and the stadium was emptied, Kenta and Benkei decided to go with Gingka while Kyoya left on his own, needlessly, to arrive at the meeting Tsubasa had talked of.


	2. Chapter 2

**Elvira here, so it is like this, I took an eternity to update and it was because of my exams**

 **Masamune: But she didn't even study for them. All she did was...**

 **Me: Get lost *covers his mouth*  
**

 **So I might take some time as though I don't have any plans studying I still need to pass. Also, as the story progresses, the submitted OCs will be there.**

* * *

"He is late" cried Yuu bored. It had been his second ice cream and he knew he couldn't give Tsubasa a harder time to buy him another. All he could do now was complain over everything he was able to.

"Actually" Tsubasa answered leaning against the window with shut eyes. "We never gave him any specific time"

He had replied for the first of the three times Yuu had brought this up. That was careless of Tsubasa and with what Kyoya already had as an impression for team Gan Gan Galaxy, Tsubasa didn't want to spoil his personal reputation.

"Gingka?" He said.

"Hmm? What is it Tsubasa?" Gingka said looking away from the hamburger he was holding.

"Do you know where Kyoya could be? It's better we tell him that the meeting was supposed to start half an hour ago"

"Yeah, it's his conditions we need to hear and it's him we are waiting for. Looks like we know how this season is going to be like" He answered. "I will go look for him."

"No need to" The three turned to the door that slid open. Kyoya.

"Yoyo, a whole half an hour, that doesn't suit the standard of professional bladders" Yuu got up and addressed him.

"Next time, to keep it professional, have an intelligent approach."

"Better we don't lose any more time." Tsubasa and the rest settled on the chairs around a round a table. This was more of a living room-like area that was meant to serve the bladers as a restroom.

"So Kyoya, better it is we start with what you have to say" Tsubasa suggested.

Yuu rolled his eyes while Gingka eagerly gazed at Kyoya. "Firstly, Gingka, I will assume you know remember how battle bladers and Beyblade world championships both had a purpose other than making bladers battle each other and I am NOT going to battle in unfair matches neither turn to get messed up like you did with Dr. Ziggurat, do you understand?"

"Umm yeah" This needed to be given quite some time to register and consider wisely so Gingka decided to first listen to what Kyoya had to say about it. He came prepared after all.

"So I want you and Yuu too" Kyoya shifted his gaze to Yuu who pointed at himself displaying confusion. "To make sure you don't give away private information to other bladers who happen to be friendly OR try to be friends with them in the first place"

"But…"Gingka was cut off before he could argue.

"And Tsubasa make sure this time you check the background of the sponsors and all the others involved in organizing the battles other than WBBA, as well, if other countries have new members, go through all the data you have in the WBBA's database. I don't want to end up saving the world just for a championship"

"Indeed that is important, as a member maybe I won't be given access to a lot but I am sure the director will understand and take all safety precautions but you can trust me with it" Tsubasa replied sounding pleased with the new member.

"Kyoya…this way we won't ever meet new bladers and get to know them, I get it if you don't want anything like what happened with us and team Lovushka but they weren't exactly bad people and…"

 _Gingka…_

"Kyoya is correct Gingka, bad or not, we had to face damage because of them and the less we are in contact with other contestants, the less will be the risk of anything that is uncalled for" Tsubasa stated.

"Fine…" Gingka didn't sound amused.

"I am not done yet," Kyoya said. The focus attention was him again.

"Yeah go on go on" Yuu rolled his eyes.

"We need a change in the position of the leader." Kyoya declared.

"Huh?" Gingka hadn't expected it, even Tsubasa was puzzled. For a new member to demand something like that, it was unusual but then, for Kyoya, all exceptions could be made. "What do you mean Kyoya?"

"Gingka, I don't doubt your strength at all" He began explaining on a positive note. "But the problem is, your strength is your plus point but if you look at your leadership skills, we have better choices. It is not personal, it is for the betterment of the team."

"The team?" At one point, the concern was appreciable but the demand was still nothing to dealt with without a state of shock. "But then, do _you_ want to be the leader?"

"No," Kyoya said calmly. "It's Tsubasa."

There was a pause, Kyoya was expected to clarify further. "Tsubasa has well-developed skills but Gingka, you wouldn't disagree with that he can be a better commander and guide than you, do I stand correct?"

Taking a moment to understand, Gingka then nodded a yes. Kyoya wasn't wrong indeed and Gingka wasn't very possessive about his position as the leader, yet, it felt a big change which Gingka wasn't sure if it actually was. "I think you are right"

Tsubasa looked stunned for a moment and then took a modest approach. "If that's the requirement of the team," He said. "Then I will do what it takes to fulfill it. I will tell Hikaru to switch positions."

"Good" Said Kyoya.

"Wait, do you think I also need to be something more than a sub-member, do you? DO YOU?" Yuu insisted climbing on to the table to directly face Kyoya.

"No" Kyoya replied. "I am done with what I had to say. About the plans now"

Yuu fell back disappointed. Tsubasa was confident over the value of the content he was to put forth. "Now, we are quite well aware of the tendencies of other teams, we will alter our order according to the improvements are opponents have made but Kyoya and Yuu, we will prefer sending you against attack types as I believe Leone can do well dealing with the attacks and Yuu, attack types are known to have a terrible stamina"

"Hey," Gingka interrupted.

"You can take that opportunity" Tsubasa finished ignoring Gingka. "And Gingka, you will go for the balance types and those defense types that you are compatible with, Also Yuu, avoid the defense types, stamina types are too light for them."

Yuu made a face. "This is a general overview, all the Beyblades still are very different and we cannot know their tendencies until we actually battle them but you need to keep these things in mind and then make up any personal strategies."

"This is a general overview, all the Beyblades still are very different and we cannot know their tendencies until we actually battle them but you need to keep these things in mind and then make up any personal strategies."

"But Tsubasa" Said Gingka. "If a stamina type is light, wouldn't an attack type be strong against it?"

"Good question, this statement was a little specifically for Yuu as stamina types usually have a very low or a very high defense, and flame Libra though, needs not to battle against attack types that have a good defense power but if you look at its Libra's fusion wheel, all we need to do is change it from flame to a Basalt or a burn fusion wheel and it will do very well"

The rest of the Beyblades top were discussed thoroughly, Madoka was occupied repairing dark bull and Sagittario and so she didn't attend the meeting. For they were leaving Japan for quite a long time, she couldn't reject this temporarily

The rest of the Beyblades to were discussed thoroughly. Madoka was occupied repairing dark bull and Sagittario and so she didn't attend the meeting. For they were leaving Japan for quite a long time, she couldn't reject this temporarily last request of theirs but anyhow, till here, everything seemed fine for the bladers.


	3. Chapter 3

**Damn too late of course.**

It was the cold winter night he had been trying to ignore. Demure was looking for his teammate, knowing how he was sensitive to the slightest changes in weather he had been quite reluctant to step out of his warm apartment. Nile couldn't find a better time. He was missing since the replacement battles had begun, he didn't know that Kyoya was replaced by some local folk named Kaito who was yet to meet him. He was waiting at Demure's apartment and had expected Nile to be there. You get a fair idea about a team whose leader is not interested in meeting a new member. Demure had to be quick.

Nile stood alone against the short walls of the apartment building. Demure wasn't going to be there until he had checked every other possible place Nile could be, there was a calculated certainty of that and Nile had made a good use of it.

Not once distracted by the chilling breeze, his eyes were fixed on the glittery sky. There was that determination on his face that had always been when he fought his battles, only this time, it was his fury that had taken over him. He should have known. The ever so traitorous Kyoya had changed sides once more. He wasn't a friend, he used Nile against his competitor and he was going to learn a lesson for it.

"Nile?" Demure entered the top of the building. It was the look of him that told Nile what this conversation was going to be like "What are you doing here? Kaito is waiting for you"

"I am coming Demure. I need you to go, I will be there in a minute"

"But" Demure knew well what it was that bothered his friend. "You're upset about him?"

"No I am not" Nile snapped turned around. "He is the one who is going to be upset."

Demure sighed. "You were a friend until you were of any use. You lack skills of judgment if you didn't see that before. You do remember the attention he paid to me or Benkei for that matter, Gingka is his focus, and you had spotlight only because you are good a blader which was his need back then. Forget him now, we have a championship waiting for us"

"Forget him? You mean forgive him? No, we have a championship to win and equal scores with a traitor." Nile approached Demure who stood next to the exit door and stomped down the stairs. _That is what he is up to now._ Pursing his lips Demure lowered his eyes and slowly followed Nile.

"So, did you observe this new guy, Kaito, that's what he is called right?" Nile asked while they descended down the stairs.

"Yeah, talented guy, he had to be to come this far. Not much of a verbose, originally from Japan and has been a part of some small battles, there isn't much I know about him but he seems cooperative" Demure answered. "Very different from Kyoya right?"

"You don't have to mention him every time Demure." Nile walked into the apartment as they arrived and found a white haired male sitting on one of Demure's dull green couches, crimson red eyes set on a decent looking Beyblade he held and a not authoritative yet dignified posture of sitting. "So you are Kaito huh? The one who managed to defeat the rest of the bladers in the replacement battle?"

"Yes" Kaito answered modestly and was about to get up when he was stopped by Nile's gesture who approached him instead.

"That is rather impressive, I will assume you know about Wild Fang's former leader" Nile asked sitting apposite Kaito.

"Kyoya, I … I have seen his battles. Strong guy he is" Kaito replied.

"Then you must know that to be his replacement, you need to have abilities equaling his. That's what we expect from you and now, as a part of the team, you have this responsibility that you wouldn't do something which proves you less capable in comparison to him. Is that understood?" Nile questioned, his voice stern and dominant.

"Yes" Kaito said.

"Good" Nile got up from his seat and turned around to leave.

"Umm…Nile"

"What is it?

"I…I know I shouldn't be asking but is there something about Kyoya's replacement that upsets you? Demure told me that…"

"It's none of your business" Before Demure could head forth and explain, Nile was gone.

"Please don't mind him." Demure said before urgently leaving the flat again. Kaito blankly watched them go disappointingly fell back in his seat. Him never having the will to interact with anyone, it had only been his passion of beyblading that ever made him come this far. there was going to be a lot for him to put up with.


End file.
